Horror Story
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: Mickey and his brother and friends are having a camp trip at the woods far from the city and Panchito decided to tell them a creepy story that his grandmother told him. (A.N.: IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE FICTION STORIES. SORRY FOR WAITING TOO LONG. I HOPE YOU’LL ALL ENJOY MY OTHER PREVIOUS WORKS THAT I’VE DONE. THANK YOU. MAY THE GRACE OF JESUS BE WITH YOU ALWAYS.)


**Horror Story**

 _by Gregory Dwayne Co_

It was night at the woods far from the city, flames burns the bark wood from the campfire, and marshmallows roasts on sticks with graham crackers and chocolate. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Oswald Rabbit, Ortensia Cat, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles were there sitting by the campfire with tents surrounding them, enjoying the beautiful night sky.

 _"Boy, what a night."_

Mickey exclaimed. _"So guys, what should we do now to end our night."_

 _"I don't know Mick,"_ Oswald said to Mickey, _"We haven't planned it a while ago."_

 _"I have an idea,"_ Panchito said, _"I'll tell you this story that my abuela told me when I was a chick."_

 _"Really!? It's a scary one right?"_ Mickey asked him.

 _"Sí, it is. This one is a legend from Mexico. So listen carefully."_

 _"Got all ears."_ Donald said.

So everyone gathered around near Panchito, and he took out his flashlight and opened it in front of him.

 _"One night in Mexico during the year 1843,"_ Panchito started, _"3 teenage boys and girls are roaming around the dark forest. They're hunting for **A Bloody Lady**."_

 _"The Bloody Lady?"_ Ortensia said, asked Panchito who's that creature he'd mentioned. _"Can you tell me the origin, Panchito?"_

Panchito then started to explain them about the Bloody Lady. According to some locals living near the forest where the Bloody Lady was, she was sexually abused by her father. She was crying and crying for help, but her father kept raping her and spanking her with a long ruler to prevent her from getting help from the locals. She ran away from home at midnight to the forest, she even brought a rope and a knife with her to kill herself. She ran and ran till she got tired in the middle of the forest. She kept weeping and she started to tie the rope on the branch. She then slit her throat and her wrists, tie herself and killed herself. Years later, rumors started to spread across the town. They said that they saw a bloody knife and a rope were left there at the middle, and they also saw a woman from the distance covered in blood. She's holding a knife, also covered in blood. The victims and the woman were just standing staring each other, until the lady started running towards them shouting "I'LL TAKE MY REVENGE!!!". She started stabbing the victims in the heart and chopped their heads off, and after they died, she buried them underground, and he hanged the victims' head on the spades. The Bloody Lady was born.

After Panchito explained the origin about her, he continued the story.

 _"As I'm saying, they're hunting for the Bloody Lady in the middle of the forest. As they kept walking and walking, they heard echoes of a crying girl. They all looked around, one girl told his friend, **"Who was that!?"** , and her friend said **"Sounds like crying, maybe we're close to the Bloody Lady."** They followed the sound for minutes. It was only 2:00 a.m., one friend saw the small hut there, he told the other 5 to come inside the hut to check it out."_

 _"What did they see inside, Panchito?"_ Donald asked him.

 _"I'll tell you, Donald, this scene may disgusts you, and all of you."_ Panchito warned his friends.

 _"Bro, here's your bucket if you really want to throw up,"_ Oswald said to Mickey.

 _"Thanks Ozzie."_ Mickey thanked Oswald.

 _"Anyways, they went straight towards the hut. One lady opened her flashlight to see the hut clearly. She_ _saw the front door, and it has a lot of circle marks with X's on it, drawn with blood. She was frightened, and one man told her that to be brave and hold my hand, and she did. The gang then went inside the hut, and it was all pitch black. The lady then gave the flashlight, that was already turned on, to the leader. Then they saw this..."_

Everyone was shivering, getting nervous on what Panchito's going to say next. Minnie was behind Ortensia's back, Mickey and Oswald embraced tightly, Donald and José covered themselves with blankets, peeking a little. Panchito then continued the disturbing part.

 _"The victims' heads were hanged on the ceiling, their chopped limbs were piled up on the corner, and the internal organs were also piled up in separate buckets. There's even a satanic ritual circle there, also drawn with blood. They were all frightened and frozen, the smell was horrible as a skunk. They bravely walked inside the bloody hut, they even heard creepy sounds of a girl and they all froze still. They all got super scared, and they all quickly ran out of the door, and they saw the lady at the distance."_

José then hid behind Mickey's back as he got very scared.

 _"When they saw that lady, their flashlight lit out!"_ Panchito then set the campfire off, and everyone got even nervous. _"and then...after that...they looked around..."_ Panchito then ready to turn on the big flashlight and scare them with a loud "BOO!".

 _"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!"_ They all screamed.

 _"The end."_ Panchito ended the story, and lit back the fire.

Everyone had already calmed down and they sat back on the bench.

 _"Boy, you almost scared me to death."_ Mickey commented.

 _"I agree, I even screamed loudly like a truck's horn."_ Daisy said.

 _"Well friends, it's almost midnight, time to sleep."_ Ortensia said to her gang.

 _"Oh yeah, you're right. Goodnight guys,"_ Oswald said, going back to his tent with his girlfriend.

They all say goodnight to each other and went back to their tents for a nice sleep. One tent for Mickey and Minnie, one for Oswald and Ortensia, one for Donald, one for Daisy, one for José and one for Panchito. What a scare that Panchito did.

 **The End**


End file.
